


What About This

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Early day UST.





	What About This

"What about this?" Willow asked. She turned around, showing off her new dress.

Tara bowed her head to hide her flush. "I - " she licked her lips. "It's very -" she jolted when she felt Willow sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked as she gently reached over brush away the hair out of Tara's eyes.

"You're very pretty," Tara blurted out and then clenched her fists and stared at the bedding.


End file.
